mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting the Titans
Introduction March 1, 2009: 9:42 pm: A black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS races down the deserted interstate outside of Jump City, Jack in the driver seat. He pushes his Camaro up to 230 miles an hour and the radio blares 'Driving down the Darkness' by DevilDriver, he wanted to go faster but couldn't so he activates the nitro booster and the car boosted up to 255 miles. Then suddenly he hits an unknown object and the front right tire ripped to shreds, he loses control and the car tips and flips on its side, flips three times in the air and lands on the road and violently tumbles off the road and across the side of the road. The wheels, bumpers, and the hoods of the engine and trunk flew off as it tumbled fifty times before stopping on its top. Jack injured but alive he rips his seatbelt off and kicks out the smashed windshield and starts to crawl out of the wrecked Camaro. He pulls himself up with one uninjured arm and limps away from the wreck. arrival It didn't take long for a crash of that scale to reach to monitor in Titans Tower. Robin was the first to notice it, as usual. "Titans, there's been a car accident, let's go!" Robin said quickly as he faced his teammates. "Do we usually deploy for these kinda things...?" Raven asked in an I-Don't-Care attitude. "No, but this is different. Look." Robin said pulling up the images for the rest of the titans to see. "Whoa." they all said in unison, with the exception of Raven who still remained casually neutral. It didn't take them much time to get to the scene of the accident either. By the time they got there though any fire damage had already been done. The Titans surveyed the accident carefully. There hadn't been such a bad car crash since last time Ding Dong Daddy had been in town. "Whoa, look at all this..." Beast Boy began as he took in the view of the crashed and burned carwreck. "What do you guys think happened here?" "Seems like someone in a super fast car going breakneck speeds must have crashed." Raven said sarcastically which earned her a dirty look from Beast Boy. "MAN!!! Look at this thing! It had Nitro and ever'thin'!" Cyborg called as he inspected the wreckage of the Camaro. Surprisingly he heard music comming from the inside. Curiously he looked inside the car and saw that the radio was intact but it's receiving static due to the crash. "Who do you think did this damage and do you think the driver is unharmed?" Starfire asked in a shaky voice. Robin knelt to inspect the ground. It was there he discovered a path of what looked like footprints leading away from the hood of the wreck. "Whoever they are, they seemed to have gone this way. But I don't expect they've gone far. They are properly injured and in need of medical attention. Titan's Go!" Jack limped his way several yards away from the crash. Finally he stumbled onto the ground. He suffered a concussion from the crash, his forehead is bleeding and his left shoulder and right leg are seriously injured. Everything became blurry. All he can hear is his heavy breathing and his own heart beating. That and some kind of pounding... was that his heart too? No, because it was accompanied by... voices. "I found him!" one said. "He looks really bad." said another. "Let's get him back to the tower." said yet another. Then, everything went black. Jack woke on a metal table like bed in what looked to be a relatively high tech infirmary, but where was he. He carefully looked around to survey his surrounding, being careful not to move his head, as to arouse suspicion if he was in a hostile environment. Jack's shade's are still on his face and intact, his lens scanned the entire room for any hostile signs but finds none. He looks around, the gloves on both his hands that runs up to his elbows is still on, he sees his trench coat on the coat hanger and his shirt folded neatly on the counter. He tries to move but he groaned as he felt sharp pains in his left shoulder and right leg. He laid back down on the bed. But the pain set off an alarm, he looked up to see he was linked to a Vitals monitor. Seconds later Robin and Cyborg bursted in the room. Robin quickly checked his vitals and Cyborg tried to keep the injured man lying on the bed. "Yo, dude. You deffinently shouldn't be moving right now. That accident did quite a bit off damage." Cyborg said trying to keep Jack on the table. After reasuring himself that their patient wasn't in critical condition Robin moved over to the bed next to the struggling Cyborg. "Its true! I've never seen such a wreck before. I'm Robin by the way. We found you a few yards from the crash and took you back to the Titans Tower for medical attention." Robin gave the young man a reasuring smile. "We do need to know what happened though?" "I....I was...driving down......the inter.....interstate" Jack answered as he rests his head back down. "I felt...something wh.....while I.....was driv....driving. It felt.....like a.....a pothole or.....something." he continued. "A pothole can't do that kind of damage unless you were moving at breakneck speeds. You know there are Speed limits on the interstate, don't you?" Raven said in a snarky attitude as she walked in. Robin and Cyborg looked up at the pale girl who had entered the room. "This is Raven. She might be able to heal some of your injuries soon." Cyborg said and gave her a glare before checking all of Jacks monitors. "So, Raven. What's on your mind since you are saying stuff like that?" Robin asked her bluntly. "Something just seems off. I'm surprised you haven't given it any thoughts yourself. No normal person could have survived yet alone walked away from that mess. You and I both know that." Raven answered in her monotone voice as she turned and left the room. "Girl's gotta point!" Cyborg said and stared at the door the purplehaired halfdemon had vanished through. As Cyborg and robin pondered at her words Jack spoke up. "I'm still here y'know." Jack looked at the two heroes before getting the nerves to ask what was on his mind. "How bad is my car?" he asked, trying to hide the consurn in his voice. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, then at Jack. "Well, to put it this way..." Robin began rubbing his neck nervously. "It's completely totaled." Cyborg said with an ashamed look. Jack groaned disappointingly. "That Camaro was a classic." Jack exclaimed. Robin and Cyborg felt a bit bad. "Ya know, I could fix it up if ya want." Cyborg offered eager to use his tools. "But more importantly. Like Raven said, no normal human could have survived that crash, let alone walked away from it... how did you?" Robin asked. Jack took a deep breath and looked at Robin. "I'm not sure, I've survived those kind of impacts since I was 14, I must've have one of those healing factors that regenerates quickly than usual*. he answered. "Cool!" Beast Boy said. "Are you one of them terminators?", he asked. "No", commented Cyborg, "He's one of those super soldiers, he's must've got one of those super human strength, and I'm guessing he might have a enhanced bocy and an upgraded healing factor that can regenerate wounds and injuries..." Then abrupt silence... "GAH! Beast Boy, how did you get in here!?" Cyborg yelled and stared at the green changeling. "Through the door ofcourse. It was open." Beast Boy said and looked curiosly at his two friends. "Why?" "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but your kinda not supposed to be in here right now, no offense, but you tend too..." Robin began and was getting ready to get rid of him. Robin knew he had been too slow when he saw BBs eyes getting bigger. "Ooh what this do?" Beast Boy said and pressed a big button next to the bed, causing a shock of hundred of volts blasting into Jack by mistake. "UGH!!!!!!!!!!" "...mess things up." Robin said as he finished his sentence. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry, Mr. Super Soldier... uh... what's his name?" Beast Boy asked. "We might have found out if you hadn't electrocuted him!" Robin barked at the poor boy. Jack was all right, but was understandingly mad after being electrocuted. Sparks still running through his system. "GAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Jack shouted in pain. "OOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MMMMMNNNNNPPPPHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he continued. "EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted in anger. Robin and Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of the room, "Sorry... Beast Boy...but...you have to....NOW!" Robin said, eager to get their protesting friend out of there. "But I wanna help! I don't even know his name yet. Come'on, dudes!! Please, let me stay!!" Beast Boy whined. "Sorry BB,...but you can...help...by staying...UGH...away...from...him!!!" demanded Cyborg. He tossed Beast Boy out of the infirmary and slammed the door shut. Cyborg hurried to shut down the electric current then rushed to check Jacks vitals. "Are you alright?" Robin asked. "Yeah, a little shocked but I'm ok." Jack answered. "Geez man, you must have rubber bones, that might have killed you." Cyborg said watching Jack's Vitals. "We're sorry, Beast Boy means well, he is just, well, a little absent minded at times." Robin tried to say as politely as he could. "Pfff. Who, BB?" Cyborg said laughing, "No seriously, he really is a good guy. The little grassstain just doesn't think much." "Anyway, we're sorry for the electrical shock." Robin said. "Why would you even have something like that?" Jack asked. "Truth is, it works as a defibrillator when we don't have one, and it's sometimes used to bring Cyborg back online if he gets shut down." Robin said. "Hey, shhhhhhh!" Cyborg said frantically. "Nobody needs to know that." "More importantly, we still don't know who you are." Robin cleared his troat and said, "It really would be nice to know if we're helping a good guy, or aiding and abiding a criminal." "My name is Jack Colt, but you can call me Jack." Jack answered. "Okay, Jack. I'm sure you are very resilient, but we're still not sure you went completely unharmed from that wreck." Robin said. "Yeah, you had a nasty concussion, plus plenty of bodily trauma, and just now an electrical shock. We're sorry about this man but..." Cyborg said. "But you'll need to stay in the infirmary for a while. Get some rest, you should feel better by tomorrow." Robin said. Jack nodded and Robin and Cyborg made some final checks and went to leave. "Oh, wait hold up!" Cyborg said. As he did, he ran back into the infirmary and placed a weird box in Jacks hand. "That's kinda like room service, if you need anything just press the button." Cyborg said, "You gotta eat right." he said with a smile. With that Cyborg left and joined Robin out in the hallway. "What do ya think Robin?" he asked. "I don't know, I think I've heard of him somewhere, but I can't remember where." Robin said, wrecking his brain to find the information. "Should we do a search on him? He seems... okay." Cyborg said. "Yeah, just in case. I don't want this to turn bad." Robin said with a hand on the door into the commomroom. ______________ March 2, 3:30 am: Jack was asleep on the medical bed, his shades doubles as a blindfold. Suddenly Jack's right hand started to twitch and so does his eyebrows, he's have a bad dream. Jack wakes up and finds himself in a city, the entire city is in ruins as if a nuclear warhead was dropped onto the city. The entire place is in a shade of red and dark red, including the sky is red. He wanders around the city trying to find out where is he'. Then he spots a shadow moving in the dark alley, he follow it and enters the alley. The alley then shifts to the left, then the right, then the left again, the alley then stretches beyond his site, he can't tell how long it is or will he ever reach the other side. Then it starts to get darker and darker, he then falls off the unseen edge and plunged into the darkness. Jack snapped his eyes open behind his shades followed by a soft gasp. He looks around and finds himself in the medical room still. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and his face. "It's only a dream....only a dream." he said to himself as he took deep breaths and rests his head back down and lets out a sigh. "What kinda dream. Mr. Super Soldier?" said a voice from his left. Jack rolled over a bit to see who it was and met with Beast boy. Startled at the sudden appearance Jack nearly rolled off the bed. "AHH!" Jack yelled in surprise. "No hold on, I'm sorry if I scared you, I just came to say I'm sorry for the, uh, you know, the uh... electro zappy thing... yeah. Eheh." Beast boy said backing off a bit with an apologetic grin on his face. "That's ok," Jack answers, he is very cautious now in order to keep himself from further injuries. "Just keep your distance from me please." he added. "OH! COOL!!!!! Alright, sorry for bothering you Mr. Super Soldier dude. Your okay by me." Beast boy said dashing out of the room with childish glee. Jack made sure he was gone then breathed a sigh of relief. Jack then just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, a few minutes of boredom, he beams up the "Watchmen" graphic novel and he presses a few buttons on his watch and he starting making blueprints for the Camaro. Tower Tour March 2, 7:30 am: Everyone was having breakfast in the Ops room. Robin walked over to Cyborg. "So, anything on our guest?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Not yet, still searchin'. He could just be an upstart, but that dosn't.." Cyborg said. "It doesn't explain the accident, I know." Robin finished. Suddenly a red light went off on Cyborgs arm. "It's Jack, he's got a breakfast request." Cyborg said. Robin looked at it and wrote it down from a screen that popped out of Cyborgs arm. "Starfire, can you deliver this to Jack?" Robin asked gathering the foods on the list. "Yes of course, Robin." Starfire said and smiled as she took the food and made her way to the infirmary. Jack sat up in his bed, he's reading the 'Watchmen' graphic novel in his hands. Rorschach's journal, October 13th, 1985. 8:30 PM. '' ''Meeting with Dreiberg left bad taste in mouth. A flabby failure who sits whimpering in his basement. '' ''Why are so few of us left active, healthy, and without personality disorders? '' ''The first Nite Owl runs an auto repair shop. '' ''The first Silk Spectre is dying in a California rest resort. '' ''Dollar Bill got his cape stuck in a revolving door where he got gunned down. '' ''Silhouette, murdered: a victim of her own indecent lifestyle. '' ''Mothman's in an asylum in Maine. '' ''Only two names remain on my list. Both share private quarters at Rockefeller Military Research Center. I shall go to them. I shall go tell the indestructible man that someone plans to murder him... Then Jack's mind was snapped back into reality when Starfire enters the room. "Hallo. We have not been introduced yet. I am Starfire of the Titans. I am happy to see that you are the o and k." She smiled and placed the food on the table next to the bed. Starefire reached out her hand in a greeting. Jack took the offered hand and shoke it. He was surprised by the strenght in this slim girl's handshake. He even had to ease the pain in his hand after letting go of hers. Starfire saw this and a blusing appered on her face. "Oh no. I am truely sorry if I have hurt your hand. Please forgive me. Sometimes I forget that I am stronger than humans." "That's ok," Jack says a little surprised, "So.....You're not from earth?" Starfire smiled when Jack told her he was ok. "No, I am not. I am from a planet called Tamaran. I truely like this planet and I have chosen to make it my home and the Titans my family." She stepped over to the window and enjoyed the view. "This planet and all of its inhabitents are most fasinating. No matter how much I learn I feel like I have learned nothing at all. And the most fasinating thing are the humans. They are capable of so much destruction and evil, but most humans choose to do good and live peaceful lifes. True, there are those who wish to harm, and it is the Teen Titans job to stop these wrongdoers before they damage too much. Robin are a good and wise leader who has taught me much about earth and its customs." Jack could see her face as a reflection in the windowglass the whole time. He could see a dreamy in her eyes when Starfire began talking about Robin. She shaked it off and turned her head so she could see Jack and send him a gentle smile. "I hope that you are a fellow peace conserver and not a harmful man. I sense that you are a good man." "Thank you Starfire," He said with a little smile on his face. He sets his book down and start eating his breakfast, taking a sip of orange juice. Starfire made small talk while she politly waited for Jack to finish his breakfast. When he was done she collected the glass and plate and began to leave the room. "It was nice meeting you, Jack. I hope you will feel better soon so you can come join us in the room of opservation." With that she left the infirmary and walked back into the kitchen area. "So?" Robin walked over to Starfire as soon as he saw her return. "I sense no evil intention from this man. He seems like a nice person. But I do not understand. Why would you ask me and not Raven to help you find out if the man is good or bad? Raven's power will give you a much clearer answer." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "You may not know it yourself, Starfire, but you are very good at reading people. I trust your instincts just as much as I trust Raven's powers and I want both your opinions." Starfire's eyes turned sad and she looked away as if she was ashamed of something. "My instincts... My instintcs failed to reveal the true form of my sister and they failed to alert me to Terra's betrayal." Robin was shocked to see the always happy girl look so sad and full of self-blame. With a hand he guided her face to look at him again. "Don't ever blame yourself with this, Star. First! Blackfire is your sister. Its only natural to want to see the best in family members. And she knew how to manipulate you. Second! Terra fooled us all, but in the end she turned out to be a good person. That's the part of her you must have sensed." Starfire smiled. Robin's words made her feel less ashamed. "Thank you. I will try to remember this." Robin nodded and walked over to Cyborg who was kicking Beast boy's butt in their newest game, Super Monkey Attack 7. Back in the medical room, Jack feels his left arm and right leg is getting better but he decided to wait if Robin or Cyborg says so. He laid back on his bed and rested a little. He polishes his black gloves a little bit. He couldn't wait to get up on his feet and contiue his quest. But he could stay here for a few days or so before he can leave. Robin entered the infirmary and checked all of the monitors before he sat down next to the bed. "How are you doing today? Feeling better?" "Yes Robin, I feel great. I'm ready to get up and walk around." Jack said in a calm, cheerful voice. "So you're the Teen Titans, right?" He hasn't felt any pain at all. Category:Fan-series Category:RPG Category:Episodes